


Firelight

by orphan_account



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shameless smut tbh
Relationships: Prince Justin | Turnip Head/Howl Pendragon, Sophie Hatter/Prince Justin | Turnip Head/Howl Pendragon
Kudos: 47





	Firelight

When Sofie woke up, she distinctly heard the sounds of the moving castle creaking ominously. Sofie was aware that this was quite a normal occurrence, the castle creaks oddly quite often after all. She was tempted to go back to sleep until she heard a pained groan come from the floor above. Her eyes widened in alarm. Someone is in pain, most likely Howl. She ran up the stairs, slowing down when she remembered that turnip head, or prince Justin is most likely asleep. As she crept towards Howl’s room another groan sounded, she quickened her pace and opened the door slightly to peek through.  
What she saw made her blush so red she might have been mistaken for Calcifer.  
On the bed, were Prince Justin and Howl. Howl was pinned against the mattress small whimpers and whines escaping him as Justin nibbles on his ear from above him, occasionally nipping along the hollow of Howl’s neck causing him to release a pained groan. Now Sofie was no fool, she was well aware that Justin loves, or loved her at some point, and she is even more aware of the fact that Howl was not entirely interested in women. She had nothing against this and no reason to stop him exploring his understanding of himself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a moan tore its way out of Howl’s throat. His hair was dishevelled, forming a small halo around his head, he practically arched clean off the bed when Justin moves his arms lower. Sofie blushes and stepped away from the door, this was not for her to see, after all, the two men she loved were exploring each other and she didn’t want to impose on them. She turned back and walked to her room, a small smile on her face.

As soon as Justin heard the footsteps fade away, he turned to face Howl directly, the wizard was blushing furiously, head turned away from him. Just it tutted as he turned Howl’s head back to face him. He leaned down to capture Howl’s nipple in his mouth, rolling his rouge along the sensitive bud as another moan racked through Howl. Justin could feel Howl’s erection against his thigh, rubbing the precum along the length of his leg. He silenced any further moans with a kiss swallowing All the sounds Howl was making. As his hands continue to trail down to Howl’s hole. He prodded the muscle with his finger dipping it in some oil before slowly inserting a finger. The sound Howl made was more akin to one he might make as a bird rather than a human. He whine against Justin’s neck as he attempted to gain friction by rutting against the finger. Justin pushed in further and crooked his finger up, finding just the right spot to make Howl practically son his name. Sweat was glistening in their skin, the prince had started teasing Howl hours before Sofie stumbled upon them after all. But Justin was getting impatient, he leaned forward kissing Howl as he angled himself towards his hole. As he gently pushed forward , Howl’s hands scrambled to find anything to grasp onto. Justin slowed slightly, but continued in at a steady pace. When he finally bottomed out, Howl whines and tightens his grip on Justin’s hair. They both panted slightly before Justin started moving forward again and soon the sounds of skin against skin was heard along with the breathless moans coming from Howl. Justin grunted as he continued to fuck into Howl. He counsel believe he was so lucky to find not one but two beautiful people to fall in love with and desperately hoped that when the night was over they could be together again. As he continued pounding into Howl faster he started to bear his limit. Soon a choked off moan was heard from Howl, streaks of white painting his abdomen. The blissed our look Howl had pushed Justin over the edge, and he came into Howl, collapsing ontop of him. He brought Howl’s face to his own, kissing him once before covering them in linens, they could deal with the results of what they had done I t he morning, for now, they can rest.


End file.
